yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroic
.]] Heroic is one of the many personas that appear in Yandere Simulator. If a Heroic NPC witnesses the protagonist murdering someone or carrying a corpse, they will try to apprehend her after one second, while the students without the Heroic persona stay shocked for about five seconds. Heroes will chase after the main character like a teacher and Yandere-chan cannot outrun them. Once they grab hold of her by the wrists, a small mini-game will appear. The player must press a series of buttons to avoid being apprehended and overpower the foe. As of the Febuary 15th, 2016 Update, the player will automatically loose a fight against a hero if they are carrying a large con-concealable weapon, such as a katana or a Circular Saw. NOTE: If the player is in the Martial Arts Club, they will automatically win any physical encounter, no matter the strength of the student. The player can tell if they are winning or not by the bar at the bottom. A heartbreak icon is located on the left side, a heart icon is located on the right, and the keys/buttons that the player needs to press are in the middle. Pressing the correct buttons will move them to the right, and the incorrect ones will move them to the left. If the player lets the icon fully reach the left side, they will be pinned down by the student and it will result in a APPREHENDED Game Over. The player will also yell "Nooo!" as they are on the floor. If the icon fully reaches the right side, the player will kill the student by stabbing them in the head. During the mini game, all students stand still in shock. As soon as a student is defeated, any other Heroic students will run at the player and trigger another mini game. The stronger the student is in Martial Arts, the harder it will be to fight back. The player can check how strong a student is in the Student Info. A stronger person will have a harder mini-game, and the buttons need to be pressed faster. FButton.png|The F button for the keyboard. RButton.png|The R button for the keyboard. EButton.png|The E button for the keyboard. QButton.png|The Q button for the keyboard. AButton.png|The A button for the gamepad. XButton.png|The X button for the gamepad. BButton.png|The B button for the gamepad. YButton.png|The Y button for the gamepad. If the main character is running away from a hero without a weapon, they will automatically pin her down. If they see her with a bloody uniform or being visibly insane, they will not apprehend her, but she will lose reputation. If the student witnesses a corpse alone, they will instead act like a Teacher's Pet and alert a teacher. Once they report to a teacher, they will remain inside the classroom mentally scarred until the police arrive. The player at the moment can run up to a hero and kill them without triggering the mini-game, but this is a bug and will be fixed in a future update. They may run toward any screaming they hear as well, but YandereDev cannot remember if this was planned or not.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667504856454660096 If Yandere-chan tries to take a picture of them, they will give her a suspicious look. If the player is in the Photography Club, they will not react. Feb1st2016 - HeroicReactionToPictures1.png|Mina when the camera is pointed at her face. February 1st, 2016. Feb1st2016 - HeroicReactionToPictures2.png|Mina giving a suspicious look. February 1st, 2016. Feb1st2016 - HeroicReactionToPictures3.png|Mina after moving the camera away from her face. February 1st, 2016. NPCs *Substitute Nursehttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651257612734824448 *Budo Masuta *Mina Rai *Shima Shita *Sho Kunin Trivia *If a Hero sees a murder-suicide, they will run and tell a teacher, and will not try to restrain the mind-broken student. This is because programming that deep would push back the release date.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666513651621216256 *Juku Ren is the only student in the club who is a Teacher's Pet. *This persona was implemented as of the November 15th, 2015 Update. *They will only use force in self-defense and to protect others. *If more than one hero witnesses the protagonist murder someone, only one will chase her while the other(s) remain in their shocked animation. If one hero is taken down then another comes chasing Yandere-chan right after. *Despite YandereDev using the label, "Justice Minded" during his videos, it was actually a placeholder name. The real persona name is Hero.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640957174861070337 However, as of the November 15th, 2015 Update, it is displayed as Heroic. *If both a student with a Heroic persona and a teacher witness Yandere-chan murdering someone, the teacher will apprehend Yandere-chan while the student will just face her. Quotes Gallery HeroApprehendedGameOver.png|"Apprehended" Game Over. HeroHeartbroken.png|Game Over screen when a hero pin down Yandere-chan before February 15th, 2016 Update. Jan15thRestrainedbyHeroic.png|Koharu restraining Yandere-chan. (Blood is not red on Mac.) Jan15thStabbingHeroic.png|Stabbing a hero in the head. (Blood is not red on Mac.) WIPHero.png|WIP of the Hero struggle animation. Category:Personas Category:Hero (Persona) Category:Game Mechanics